The PIllar of Planet Cray
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Clans of Planet Cray were once united as one under the protection of the Pillar. Then the Void came, forcing the Pillar to use most of her powers to seal it away and resulting in her falling into a deep coma. The Pillar, now encased in a special crystal, was taken away by Suiko and her sisters to Earth.
1. Prologue: The Pillar

SailorStar9: This is another new project from me after re-watching Cardfight! Vanguard. I blame my plot bunnies for this since they won't let me go even in my sleep. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it kill you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Summary: The Clans of Planet Cray were once united as one under the protection of the Pillar. Then the Void came, forcing the Pillar to use most of her powers to seal it away and resulting in her falling into a deep coma. The Pillar, now encased in a special crystal, was taken away by Suiko and her sisters to Earth.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Prologue: The Pillar

* * *

"Ishizu-sama…" Kourin muttered, as she looked at the comatose Pillar laying within the mystical crystal.

"Any change?" Suiko asked.

"No." Kourin shook her head.

"Customers?" Suiko blinked, spotting Aichi and his friends via her glass video pad.

* * *

"Nice fight, you two." Suiko applauded after Aichi's loss against Kourin. "Here." She handed Aichi the 'King of Knights, Alfred' card. "Consider it a memento of your visit here. The boy will surely come again." She was confident as the trio exited the shop. "Isn't that right, Ishizu-sama?" she turned to the crystal, the unconscious female emitting a faint rainbow-colored aura.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Fateful Encounter

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the pairing.

Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

* * *

"Ishizu-sama…" Suiko breathed, the three sisters were shocked at the Pillar's revival, Ishizu having shattered her crystal coffin with a surge of power. "When…"

"The moment Sendou Aichi rode 'Soul Saver Dragon'." Ishizu replied. "That immense power was more than enough to awaken me. But my powers…" she looked at her rainbow-colored flames from her palm. "Hasn't been fully restored."

"Anyway," Rekka beamed. "We're glad you're well."

* * *

"Welcome to Card Shop PSY." Suiko greeted.

"When did you get here?" Kamui gaped.

_What's he doing here?_ Kourin wondered.

"I invited him." Ishizu replied.

"Princess…" Kourin blinked. "But we decided…"

"I appreciate both of you coming." Ishizu approached both PSY Qualia possessors. "Sendou Aichi, and Suzugamori Ren."

"Suzugamori Ren?" Kamui echoed. "You don't mean _that_ Suzugamori Ren?"

"That's right." Rekka confirmed. "In the last Vanguard Fight National Championship, his team participated for the first time but won through overwhelming strength. He's the leader of Team Foo Fighter."

"Let's get down to business, Suzugamori Ren." Kourin stepped forward. "As agreed, you'll show us your prowess at Vanguard fighting."

"A Vanguard fight…" Ren smirked. "You want to fight me, yes? Sure, you three are qualified."

"You'll use this deck." Kourin handed the red-haired teen a pre-prepared deck.

"A deck of mostly female units?" Ren scanned through the cards. "Certainly, this would put a player's ability to the test. It looks like you'll become the trump card." He picked out a card. "I'm ready when you are."

"This way." Kourin led the way.

"You three as well." Ishizu turned to Aichi's group. "I'm sure this is going to be an interesting fight."

* * *

"You're a decent fighter." Ren admitted after winning the battle with the two 'Blazer Idols' cards to end the game. "But you're no match for me. Not by a long shot."

"It turned out the way we expected." Ishizu remarked. "You have…"

"You can feel my power, can't you?" Ren asked. "What's your motive?"

"Well, we'll decide whether or not to talk about that after watching the next tournament." Ishizu evaded the question.

"Is that so?" Ren noted. "Then you can watch me at the next tournament. There's something I'd like to discuss with the four of you then. About power…"

"I will not acknowledge a guy like that." Kourin snapped as Ren walked off.

"But the fact is, he's currently the top fighter." Suiko reminded.

"He's good-looking." Rekka added. "So I don't' see a problem."

"It's not about his looks." Kourin chided.

"Anyway, it's wasn't necessary to invite that boy over, was it?" Rekka mused as the exiting trio from Team Q4.

"He's fine as he is." Ishizu replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that concludes another chapter. Read and review.


End file.
